kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Guard
Imperial Guard is the redshirt army of WH40k that now serves Sora as Summons that unlike any other summons in any Kingdom Hearts fanworks so far, they comes in armies and when they summoned, the gameplay format will be more RTS-like albeit more action oriented where they simply arrives in Reinforcements instead being built manually. In Story so far Introduced in the Ultimate Crossover Movie where as the Planet Cadia is destroyed by Chaos Forces, the Remaining regiments of Cadian Shock Troopers are fled to the Space(including Ursakar Creed's own Cadian 8th), but when the Ships of Cadian regiments are escapes from Cadia with their Warp-jumps, many of them left stranded in the warp because of Emperor's demise from Golden Throne's malfunction as well one-way ticket to the future during warp jump, luckily the Warp is now become Chaos free. so the Cadian 8th Regiment's Psykers forges a Dog Tag with their powers as they sees vision that Sora will summons them and as the Psykers of Cadian 8th Shock Troopers regiment forges the Dog-Tag like Charm, where they are also putting Machine Spirits of Imperial Guard Military Hardwares so the Summoner that uses that charm can also summons their vehicles, and then all but one Psyker dies from burning nerves. and before Ursakar Creed and remaining members of Cadian 8th Shock Troopers lands at Traverse Town, they puts the Imperial Guard Dog Tag to the sealed Metal Box where that metal bow ends up drifted into the Gummi Ship where Sora and his gang travels Unit Types Guardsmen: makes up bulk of Imperial Guard that Sora summons, attacks with Lasguns for Ranged attack and Monomolecular Bayonet for Melee attacks(their Lasguns can temporarily knocks enemies while deals Decent damages). but unfortunately, they have only 1 hit points so even the weakest of Enemy Attacks are deadly to them Sergeant: makes up 1/10 of Imperial Guard that Sora summons. they attacks with Autogun(unlike Lasgun, they are capable of Sustained Fire as Rapid fire Machine Gun) and Chainsword for Melee(longer range than Guardsmen Bayonet and it's effect are very similar to Armored Xemnas' melee attack). can also ordered to laying suppressive fire when enemies shows up. has few more hit points than Guardsmen themselves. Kasrkin: arrives later when decent amount of Drive Gauge timer is spent. they attacks with Gatling Laser cannon and can soaks more damages than most other Imperial Guard infantry. also has ability to call artilerry bombardment. interestingly when they tooks certain amount of Damages, their ammo backpack have chance to catches fire and explodes, killing him(they can also ordered to be makeshift Suicide Bomber when this happens) though their Backpack which feed their Gatling Laser cannon didn't always explodes when catches fire. Sentinel: mechanized walker that armed with Chaingun where it's extreme rate of fire is extremely useful on laying suppressive fire Chimera: at first, they delivers Imperial Guardsmen squad to the battle and doing nothing else, later they has heavy bolter and rocket pods Leman Russ: Imperial Guard's Main Battle Tank, has more health than any other Imperial Guard units and packs devastating firepower Baneblade: they didn't really around. but only exists when 11 Barrels of Hell limit become available when all but the last of the Drive Gauge is spent(with little or no casualties) and once Available, 11 barrels of Hell can be only used once(but once used, they deals extreme amount of Damages) Commissar: basically, he is Imperial Guard's equivalent of Party Member/Support Character, his HP is superior to any other Imperial Guard units, he fights by Bolters Akimbo and combos of kicks, he also executes Guardsman when the Squad Broken, he is ones that unleashes 11 barrels of Hell and he can ordered to calls the next wave of Imperial Guard(always twice of the strengths of current army of Imperial Guard) althrough doing this prevents '11 barrels of hell' limit from being available In Battle When Summoned in the battle, they will fires their Lasguns to enemies which each hits from their lasguns deals decent damage and temporarily knocks enemies in each single hits from their lasguns and if they gets too close to enemy, they will stabs them with bayonet attached in their lasguns. but unfortunately, they all has only 1 Hit Points that it means even the weakest of the enemy attacks are can kills them instantly and this isn't the worst of their weaknesses, they are also just too slow to evades many enemy attacks, but luckily, everytime they dies, another takes their place albeit only during outside battle when this happen automatically, however this makes Drives gauge depletes faster and for the more powerful units of Imperial Guard to arrives, they need more Drives gauges to spent as timer. to make thing worse, once few Guardsmen are killed by enemy, the squad will be broken until commissar executes one of them. Out of Battle When outside the battle, they will covers the area, if they finds something, they will tells you through their Vox-Casters and gives you MP Orbs, HP Orbs, and sometimes Drive orbs too, but if the enemies comes out when they covering area, they will tell you through their Vox-Casters and automatically lays Suppressive fire. Quotes *''"Long Live Sora!" (Being Summoned) *"we're fresh meat for meat grinder!"'' (Summoned during Battle) *''"Imperial Guard, Attack!"'' (when ordered to attack enemies) *''"Game over Man! Game over!"'' (Squad Broken) *''"they can't stands our lasguns!"(after all the enemies are gone) *"we found something!" (when they found something an gives you orbs) *"enemy appears, lays Suppresive fire!"'' (when enemies comes out) *''"if you are still insists to calls our weapons Flashlights, you should calls it Michael Bay's Flashlight"'' (Idle Guardsmen) *''"Is I'm the only real members of Cadian Shock Troops Imperial Guard regiment?"'' (Kasrkin, when they idle) *''"Emperor!"'' (dismissed or ran out of drive) Trivia upon their death, any Imperial Guard units will just disappear instead leaving anything behind the Imperial Guard that Sora summons are mostly Cadian Shock Troops External Links http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Imperial_Guard http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Guard Category:Summons Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Allies